


about hands

by kwonintoblk



Series: about: kinks [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Paint, Hand Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, actually there is plot, so maybe its
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonintoblk/pseuds/kwonintoblk
Summary: джэхён, в принципе, подозревал, что все идеи чанхи хорошо не заканчиваются, но предложение несколько часов позировать для художественного кружка после занятий звучало довольно безобидно.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: about: kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212923
Kudos: 10





	about hands

джэхён, в принципе, подозревал, что все идеи чанхи хорошо не заканчиваются, но предложение несколько часов позировать для художественного кружка после занятий звучало довольно безобидно. тем более, юноша уточнил, что одежду снимать не понадобится. и пообещал заплатить десять тысяч вон – копейки, по правде, но вместе с бесконечными уговорами и клятвами, что джэхён точно-точно не снимет ничего из своей одежды в их студии, сработали как надо.

бат хир ви ар, как сказал бы кевин.

– ты же обещал, что мне ничего не придется снимать, – почти шипит джэхён, когда чанхи подходит к нему с какой-то непонятной штукой в руках.

– я и не прошу что-то снимать, – спокойно говорит тот, – я прошу надеть.

и протягивает ему странное украшение на руку, похожее на что-то между браслетом и металлической перчаткой. и о… и оно имитирует вполне себе длинные и вполне себе острые ногти.

честно говоря, украшение смотрелось просто замечательно, и, заметь его джэхён где-нибудь на просторах интернета, он обязательно бы заказал себе его в тот же день, даже если бы оно стоило парочку миллионов. но сейчас в окружении десятка студентов он, к своему ужасу, начинал смущаться.

– зачем?

– мы решили потренировать сегодня написание рук. понимаю, неудобно и все такое, но, правда, два часа и все разойдутся. и ты тоже. я обещаю, – чанхи старательно пытался заглянуть другу в глаза, полагая, что так будет внушать больше доверия.

– черт с тобой, – сдался, в конце концов, джэхён, надевая недоперчатку-перебраслет и неловко откашливаясь.

нет уж, он не позволит никому из этих студентов думать, что его что-то смущает. он будет сидеть так, будто носит подобные украшения каждый вечер. нанизывает клубнику на эти самые «когти» и ест. так и запишите.

когда проходят первые сорок минут, чанхи позволяет джэхёну ненадолго опустить руку и сменить позу, за что тот ему по правде очень благодарен: еще пара минут, и его ладонь точно бы начала дрожать от напряжения. растерев затекшую конечность, джэхён наконец-то рискнул оглядеть студентов, рисующих его. честно, ему не было интересно, пишут ли они его руку вообще, а если и пишут, то насколько хорошо. до этого момента он даже не рисковал смотреть ребятам в глаза, но сейчас, с каждой минутой джэхён начинал чувствовать себя все более комфортно и раскованно и–

он пересекается взглядом с юношей со второго ряда и, о мой бог, его взгляд.

–и, черт возьми, не зря он не рисковал, не стоило и начинать.

– это джуён, он с выпускного курса, – говорит чанхи достаточно тихо, чтобы его слышал только джэхён, – каждый, кто видел его рисунки, говорил, что это просто искусство. но, между нами, настоящее искусство – то, как он выглядит.

– о, – отозвался джэхён, продолжая смотреть на… джуёна. тот выглядел интересно. и если бы кому-то посчастливилось встретить его на улице, ему было бы сложно представить джуёна с кистью в руках.

к слову о руках. джэхён перевел взгляд ниже, звучно вздыхая. черт возьми, джуён бы мог обхватить всю его щиколотку одной своей ладонью.

когда он поднимает взгляд обратно, джуён встречает его ухмылкой. полный пиздец. спустя минуту возвращается чанхи, от него тянет запахом сигарет, и у джэхёна появляются вопросы, но перерыв официально закончен, и теперь ему снова нужно держать руку ровно и не двигаться. и точно стараться не смотреть на то, как джуён разглядывает его самого.

вот черт, джэхён резко начинает понимать всех своих знакомых, которые когда-либо были с художниками. то, как они разглядывают твое тело, словно видят что-то совершенно иное. и вы соврете, если скажите, что это не возбуждает. джэхён глубоко вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону стены с большими часами. он сидит перед десятком студентов, следящих за каждым его вздохом. и он уж точно не позволит себе думать о том,  _ как _ джуён смотрит на него. не сейчас.

– на сегодня все, – достаточно громко, чтобы заставить джэхёна вздрогнуть, говорит чанхи. и джэхён готов поклясться, что отведенные два часа еще не закончились.

тем не менее, студенты не возражают, быстро собираясь и покидая художественный зал, и кажется никому нет дела до того, что чанхи выглядит действительно взволнованно.

– джэхён? – он ловит его взгляд, и джэхён понимает, что чтобы сейчас не попросил чанхи – ему не отвертеться. он просто не сможет.

но вместо неудобных просьб или невозможно долгих заданий чанхи просто кидает джэхёну ключи от аудитории, которые тот ловит с характерным звоном ладонью, на которой все еще надето украшение.

– мне нужно бежать, правда, можешь закрыть? убираться особо не надо, главное, чтобы этот хаос в глаза не бросался.

и прежде чем джэхён успевает что-то ответить, тот уже скрывается за дверью, а из коридора эхом отдает «спасибо, люблю тебя».

джэхён вздыхает, рассматривая ключи в своей руке.

нет, ну раз уж все ушли и никто в любом случае не узнает, он ведь может посмотреть, что эти студенты там понаписали? конечно, джэхён все-таки немного расстроится, если его рука выйдет кривой, слишком гигантской или совсем крошечной. но разве он не заслужил знать?

он спускается с подиума аккуратно, обходя ряд мольбертов и заглядывая на первое полотно. выглядит… неплохо. разве что его рука вовсе не насыщенно-фиолетового цвета, как тут изображено. но, что поделать, искусство.

джэхён поднимает ладонь, свободную от украшения, разглядывая ее будто в первый раз, задумываясь:

– думаю, тебе бы пошло.

твою. мать.

джэхён продает душу дьяволу, чтобы не взвизгнуть на весь зал в тот момент, когда за его спиной раздается тихий голос.

– прости, ты наверное подумал, что все уже ушли.

джэхён оборачивается. джуён. у него в руках кисточка, испачканная как раз фиолетовой краской. и они тут вдвоем. вот черт.

– я… да, – теряется джэхён, понятия не имея, как отвечать – и как отвести взгляд от этих кошачьих раскосых глаз.

джуён смотрит точно ему в глаза, когда медленно тянется к руке джэхёна, после чего подносит кисточку и начинает водить по коже. краска яркими полосками остается на коже, и джэхён старается дышать тихо, через нос, потому что нет, ни за что, он не позволит ему понять, насколько это приятно.

спустя минуту – ладонь джэхёна полностью фиолетовая, а в комнате душно. и джуён все еще смотрит, придерживая чужую руку за запястье.

его ладонь спокойно обхватывает запястье джэхёна. вот черт.

– очень красиво, – еще тише говорит джуён, и джэхён решает: пошло оно все к черту.

он вырывает ладонь, поднимая ее, и осторожно прикасается к лицу джуёна. тот не говорит ни слова, и тогда джэхён ведет дальше по коже, размазывая фиолетовую краску по чужим скулам, шее, обрисовывая большим пальцем выпирающий кадык, и заканчивает на затылке, цепляя пальцами волосы. глаза у джуёна, кажется, темнеют еще сильнее.

и джэхён уже знает: сейчас его поцелуют.

ничего непредсказуемого. все именно так, как и должно было быть. джэхён облизывается прежде чем его губы накрывают губы джуёна, поцелуй выходит смазанным и раздражающе медленным, но, боже, как же ему это нравится. ключи со звоном летят на пол у мольберта, и вторая ладонь, на которой все еще надето то самое украшение, скользит вверх по руке джуёна, царапая предплечье, на что тот только притягивает джэхёна ближе.

джэхён чувствует, как руки джуёна, запачканные краской, одновременно ныряют под уже расстегнутую рубашку, притягивая за талию, и вздыхает в поцелуй: он соврет, если скажет, что не ждал этого с самого начала. теплые ладони поднимаются вверх, поглаживая ребра, и дальше – к плечам. рубашка падает вниз, пачкаясь в краске. они отстраняются друг от друга на мгновение и джэхён закусывает губы, наблюдая, как джуён пачкает пальцы в ярко-желтой краске, чтобы в следующий момент провести одну линию от кадыка джэхёна вниз до джинс, пачкая те краской. 

черт возьми. _черт возьми._ **_черт возьми._** джэхён потеряет рассудок раньше, чем покинет этот зал. 

джуёновы губы снова встречают его в поцелуе, куда более пылком: они цепляются друг за друга, притягивая ближе, джэхён то и дело пытается кусаться, на что джуён только смеется в ему в губы. а потом мажет поцелуями по подбородку, переходя на шею, и уже кусается сам, срывая первый стон с чужих губ. руки снова пачкает в краске, на этот раз красной, не глядя размазывая ее по ключицам джэхёна, позволяя густым каплям стекать вниз по груди. и, конечно, пачкается сам, щекой и опухшими губами, но выглядит от этого только желаннее. 

джуён водит ладонями по чужой коже аккуратно, едва дотрагиваясь, рисуя узоры из краски, и джэхён совсем не верит, что его руками можно ласкать  _ вот так _ , отчего дышит только тяжелее, а руками впивается в стоящий рядом мольберт. 

потому что еще немного, и он упадет – думает джэхён, а в следующую секунду джуён сползает быстрыми поцелуями ниже, и – о боже – встает на колени. и джэхён готов выть только от этого. 

джуён быстро разбирается с ремнем и уже тянется к молнии, когда джэхён его осторожно останавливает: ведет ладонью, скованной в украшение, вниз вдоль скулы юноши, цепляя одним пальцем подбородок и заставляя поднять голову. они встречаются взглядами. и это просто не может быть чем-то реальным. волосы джуёна в полнейшем беспорядке и испачканы краской. 

и джэхён готов поклясться, что–

– настоящее искусство здесь ты, – говорит джуён хриплым голосом, обхватывая чужие бедра руками.

и все-таки ведет ладонью вверх, цепляя пальцами бегунок от молнии, чтобы протащить его вниз. джэхён не вовремя вспоминает, как чанхи уверял его, что сегодня ему не придется раздеваться. 

джуён целует его бедра, оставляет на них разноцветные отпечатки, и джэхён почти готов сказать, что сейчас он точно упадет, как его крепко хватают под коленом, удерживая, а вторую руку кладут на бедро, и–

джэхён задыхается в стоне, когда чувствует, как язык джуёна проходится по всей длине его члена, после чего тот обхватывает губами головку и начинает медленно, аккуратно посасывать. рука, скованная в металлическую перчатку, крепко цепляется за плечо парня, отчего острые “когти” впиваются в кожу. 

и джуён стонет.

стонет, отстраняется, чтобы снова поднять взгляд на джэхёна, позволяя ему аккуратно убрать челку с лица. а после облизывается, чтобы снова вернуться к своему занятию: на этот раз он заглатывает глубже, отчего пальцы джэхёна сильно сжимаются в его волосах. но на этот раз джуён не останавливается, выбивая каждым движением губ все мысли о том, что они все еще, черт возьми, в здании университета и пускай уже довольно поздно, но дверь все еще открыта, да и все происходящее – просто сумасшествие. в голове джэхёна – только эхо собственных стонов. 

– блять, – тихо шепчет джэхён, когда джуён притягивает его еще ближе, сжимая руки на бедрах.

и джэхён скорее умрет, чем признается, что начинает едва не хнычить, когда джуён ускоряется, добавляя к движениям губ и языка руку. еще полминуты и его срывает. джуён отстраняется буквально за мгновение, и теперь слизывает часть спермы с собственных губ.

джэхён, честно говоря, все еще не в состоянии здраво мыслить, но в этот момент идея нарисовать джуёна  _ вот таким _ кажется ему гениальной. 

несколько минут спустя они начинают собираться: у джуёна выходит куда лучше, и пока джэхён смотрит на свою полностью испачканную в краске рубашку, тот уже оказывается у дверей. по правде, он все еще выглядит ужасно растрепанно – пятна краски все также размазаны по лицу – и соблазнительно. 

– напиши мне, – единственное, что говорит он, указывая куда-то на низ живота джэхёна, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

– да ну нет, – тихо вздыхает джэхён, прежде чем опускает взгляд.

чуть ниже пупка корявым почерком и разноцветными красками выведен номер телефона.


End file.
